


little prince

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Pregnant Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: as their only omega son, prince baekhyun's family arranges for him to marry the alpha son of a powerful nobleman. baekhyun isn't happy...not until he meets park chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 379





	little prince

**Author's Note:**

> this took two months to write whew

when chanyeol first lays eyes on the omega prince, he finds himself rendered breathless. prince baekhyun is gorgeous, prettier than any woman chanyeol has ever lain with. he's petite, a bit paler than most, with plump, pink-dusted cheeks and rose petal lips. they look so soft and pretty, and suddenly all chanyeol wants to do is kiss the boy senseless. but it's only their first meeting, and he's in no position to kiss the prince. it's not exactly his place, after all. he shouldn't be kissing princes. he lives to serve, not to love, even if he’s to be married to baekhyun. he could love him, but only if the prince permits him to do so. the little prince merely glances at him, letting out an unhappy little sigh. his thin arms crossed over his chest and the boy just looks at chanyeol with thinly veiled disdain... or so he thinks. baekhyun is rather small, much shorter than chanyeol is. average for a man, most likely, although his build isn’t. chanyeol’s always been freakishly tall, as his sister used to tease. she will, no doubt, want details of what the palace is like and what his pretty fiance looks like up close when he returns home. he's young, looking barely over nineteen years old as he claims to be. he's gorgeous. any alpha would be lucky to mate with a beautiful omega like this. if things were as they used to be, if they all still roamed forests, baekhyun would no doubt be receiving many proposals as he is now, but not for power. most alphas want good looking mates to produce good looking pups. but not chanyeol, never chanyeol. he is in this for love.

he's only just met prince baekhyun. well, not even. the prince doesn't know his name yet. he's only an unnamed son of some nobleman to baekhyun, who no doubt is already filled with hate for him. he almost feels bad for him, but he has no choice in it either. he and baekhyun are to be married during the next winter, which will approach faster than they think. he isn't angry or upset, he knows baekhyun would probably much rather marry someone he knows. he would as well, but his father would never let him marry the omega he thought he loved because of her status. so he'd agreed to marrying the little prince, despite baekhyun's hesitance and anger about it. he understands, though, how it feels to be forced into a marriage. chanyeol's family is wealthy and powerful, thus making their strong alpha son a perfect match for baekhyun. the king and queen could have married their son to a prince of a different country, but instead they chose chanyeol. he should be glad, maybe. he'll be powerful as the omega prince's consort, and maybe he hopes that they could fall in love. he's always been the type to wear his heart on his sleeve and fall in love so easily, but the little prince doesn't seem to be that type of person. baekhyun seems guarded, like he keeps his heart locked up and chanyeol will only be able to access it if he wins the key.

baekhyun is fuming. he's only just turned nineteen years old and now his parents want to force him into a marriage with an alpha he doesn't know. he knows they just want grandchildren, future heirs to the throne. he doesn't want to be some alpha's baby maker, though. he wants to rule his kingdom by himself. his alpha husband will just have to support every decision he makes and defend his choices when his parents question him. maybe the marriage won't be so bad after all. this alpha could be a key player in baekhyun's plan of getting what he wants. he just might have to agree to bear him a child in order to get it... but he'll do whatever it takes. he won't be eager to allow this alpha to knock him up so quickly, though. they'll have to come up with a plan together. together... it seems weird to think that way. baekhyun's been alone most of his life, only having his parents and servants as company since his older brother left. he still wonders why a commoner was more important to his brother than their family, but love is love and baekhyun can't question it too much.

"baekhyunnie," his mother says gently, taking his small hand in hers. "this is park chanyeol. he... he'll be your husband come next winter." her voice shakes when she says it. he knows that as much as his mother wants him to have babies of his own, she's hesitant to let him go. she's especially nervous because her precious baby is going to be married to an alpha they all don't know.

"oh," he says, his voice soft. he glances at chanyeol, taking in the sight of him. he's tall and broad, as most alphas seem to be. he wears some type of uniform, although baekhyun isn't sure what it is. "i didn't realize he would look so.. stupid."

"baekhyun." his father says sharply before smiling sheepishly at his son's future spouse. "you must forgive my son, chanyeol. he's a bit nervous about having a fiance, you see. he'll warm up to you soon enough."

baekhyun huffs. he hates how his father speaks to chanyeol as if he isn't there next to them. the alpha returns his father's smile, but his eyes remain on baekhyun, whose cheeks flush brightly. at least chanyeol is handsome enough that baekhyun can look at him without wanting to vomit. at least his father was considerate to marry him to a man who is only a few years older than him instead of marrying him off to some old, greasy man. he could love chanyeol just for that, or feel an illusion of love. for all intents and purposes, chanyeol is his savior. the alpha will keep him safe, at the very least, he looks like a gentle person, although he is tall and well built.

"it's not a problem." chanyeol's voice is deep and even. "i would be worried if he wasn't nervous at all, your majesty."

"please," says baekhyun's father, his sheepish smile transforming into a warmer one. "there's no need to address me that way. we will be family in the winter, chanyeol."

"if you say so, sir." chanyeol's reply comes out a little shaky. he's still focusing on baekhyun. the omega sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. he notices that chanyeol's ears stick out comically, making him look a bit like an elf. at least any child that he bears as a result of their union will be cute. he hopes, in the event that he does bear chanyeol any children, that they get the alpha's silly-looking ears. it's still weird to think that he might actually have babies with this man he hardly knows.

"how old are you, anyways?" he asks, his voice cold. he doesn't really care how old chanyeol is. in the end, it doesn't matter.

"i'm twenty-three," chanyeol answers. "not too old, i think."

"hm. no, not old at all," baekhyun says. "i would rather get to know you away from prying eyes, if that's alright with my meddling parents." he spins on his heel to glare at his parents. his mother gives baekhyun a weak smile before taking his father's hand and leading him out.

"my deepest apologies for that," baekhyun mumbles, reaching up and tangling his thin fingers in his long, dark hair. chanyeol's is so short compared to his, he realizes. the alpha's black hair is cropped just below his ears. it's shaggy but it looks so soft, and baekhyun wants to run his fingers through it. chanyeol does look like he'd like to get petted.

"ah, don't worry." chanyeol's voice is so gentle. "parents can be like that. especially parents of an unmated omega. they'll ease off once we're, uh, officially married."

"married..." baekhyun's voice is hardly above a whisper. he turns to chanyeol, a troubled look on his face. "what if i don't want to get married?"

"i'm afraid neither of us really have a choice," chanyeol says gently, something that looks like sympathy written across his features. "i'm sorry, my prince. i really am, but... your parents seem dead set on finding you a partner. if you refuse me, they might try to marry you off to someone worse."

"i suppose you're right." the prince sighs, making his way over to chanyeol and slumping against him. "you.. are going to have to do your best to fall in love with me, alright? and... you cannot call me by any title if you're to be my husband and consort."

"well," the alpha says, his cheeks and the tips of his ears flushing bright red. "i'll certainly try my best, baekhyun."

"good... and i'll do my best to fall in love with you, chanyeol."

they do their best to hold onto the promises they made to each other. chanyeol begins to spend more and more time at the palace as the days go by, getting to know the little prince he is going to marry. he learns what baekhyun likes and dislikes, what he does for fun, and what being an omega is like. baekhyun has not gone into heat yet, but his mother keeps reminding chanyeol that it will be coming up soon, within the next month, and that she would just love a grandchild even if baekhyun falls pregnant before they are officially married.

"your mother wants me to..." he trails off, watching how baekhyun rolls his eyes. "don't you want to hear how ridiculous this is?"

"sure," the prince replies, leaning back against chanyeol. "tell me."

"she wants me to breed you during your next heat." his face heats up as he says it. it's not like he's never bedded an omega in heat before, but he's definitely never bred an omega with the intent to get them pregnant. he's never even purposefully knotted anyone.

"i beg your pardon?" baekhyun glares. "you will not even touch me while i'm in heat if i get my way!"

"i never said that i wanted to breed you, baekhyun! your mother said she wants a grandchild and that she would not mind if you become pregnant before we're married." chanyeol sighs, running a hand through his short hair. "i won't knot you unless you specifically request it, alright? i won't do anything unless you want me to do it. i do hope that you will allow me to later on, once we're married... but not until then."

"and if i never want to be bred by you or bear your child?" baekhyun raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"i won't make you bear my children, baekhyun." chanyeol says softly, a sad look in his eyes. "i hope you don't think i would. i promise you, i'm not that type of man. if we are to have children, i want it to be on your terms. we'll have children when you are ready, alright?"

"alright." baekhyun sniffs. "if you'll excuse me, i've got things to do. call on me tomorrow, chanyeol. i want to show you the gardens." he sees the alpha out before rushing back to his room. he just can't help it. the conversation had sparked a bit of curiosity in him and he needed to be alone in order to think about it.

he wonders what it might be like to be pregnant. what it would be like to carry chanyeol's children and be his mate. he can't even imagine himself like that at all. he sighs softly, allowing himself to daydream. he imagines marrying chanyeol, how their wedding night will go and what they'll do when they're allowed to travel for their honeymoon. he imagines chanyeol taking him in various places, knotting him and breeding him so good that there is no doubt he'll become pregnant. he wonders what it will feel like if he ever bears children. he is rather curious about how it might feel to have a child growing inside of him, causing his belly to grow larger as the months drag on until he can't even see his feet. he knows that his future husband will take good care of him. it’ll be weird, carrying a child. he knows it will be hard to get around with a belly so swollen and heavy with chanyeol’s child. he can imagine chanyeol rubbing his swollen belly until their baby calms down, singing to baekhyun at night so the poor omega can fall asleep because he has heard that pregnant omegas generally have trouble falling asleep. he's sure that any spawn of chanyeol's would be rowdy, which will be uncomfortable for him if he carries the alpha's children. he knows chanyeol will hold his hand when he's in labor, and that it would be alright if he squeezes so hard he breaks his husband's hand. and of course, he can see himself and chanyeol after their child is born, both crying when they get their first good look at their newborn baby. chanyeol will kiss him and praise him for being strong while he breastfeeds their baby for the first time, and then the alpha will hold him after he puts the baby back into the bassinet. they'll fall asleep like that, with baekhyun locked in chanyeol's embrace and chanyeol petting his little lover's soft hair. it's a nice thing to think about, even if he knows it won’t happen like that.

he shouldn't be thinking like this just yet. he hasn't even fallen in love with chanyeol. he doesn't want chanyeol anywhere near him while he is in heat. he doesn't want chanyeol, who he has come to respect, to see him in such a state until he's sure that the alpha truly loves him. he does want it, though. he wants chanyeol to love him and he wants to love chanyeol, just so their marriage won't be a waste of their time. he needs to love him. he can't think about what might happen if he and chanyeol never fall in love. he sighs softly, removing the bejeweled hairpins and letting his hair down. he combs his fingers through it, briefly entertaining the thought of cutting it. he braids it quickly, ringing one of the many bells in his room so one of the servants will come help him out of the ridiculously uncomfortable outfit he had to wear today. maybe now that chanyeol's always around, he'll be able to dress in his casual robes

"do you think i could wear the casual robes when chanyeol calls on me now?" he asks softly, watching as joohyun begins to untie the silk sash of his getup.

"i suppose," she answers with a weary sigh. "what do you think, jongin? should his highness be able to wear casual robes around his betrothed?" baekhyun winces. he forgot about jongin, truthfully. the tall beta is supposed to be his personal guard, meant to protect him, and here he is running off with chanyeol. he supposes jongin had ended up sneaking into the kitchens to see kyungsoo, anyways.

"you're acting like him wearing his comfortable robes around the man he's going to marry is the same as sending him to dinner in the nude," jongin mutters. "just let him be comfortable. would you want to be in pain around your sweetheart because of the ridiculous ensemble your dressing maid put you in? i don't think you would."

"well, fine. i'll let wheein and seokjin know to make more comfortable things, then." she helps him out of the day's outfit and into his sleeping gown. "will you be having your supper in your room tonight, my prince?"

"yes, please. thank you, joohyun."

she leaves him and jongin after that, which could be worse than lecturing him about what he wears. he has no idea if the guard will ask what he's been up to or why he disappeared the moment chanyeol arrived.

"did you have fun with your fiance, then?" jongin asks, taking a seat on the prince's bed even though he's not supposed to.

"i suppose so." baekhyun shrugs, playing with the ends of his braid. "we... we talked a lot." his face feels really hot all of a sudden. he slaps his hands over his flaming cheeks, huffing.

"you talked... right, of course." jongin sighs. "are you going to tell me about it or is it just too embarrassing?"

"i... should i tell you? can i trust you, jongin?" he asks softly, sighing. "you might run off and tell my parents about it."

"why would i do that? i don't give a rat's ass what you talk about with your future husband."

"but you might tell them. promise you won't and maybe i'll tell you..."

"oh, fine." jongin rolls his eyes, holding his pinky finger out to baekhyun. "pinky promise, my prince."

"you had better not tell a soul," baekhyun replies, linking his pinky with jongin's. "now.. well... chanyeol and i talked about, um, my heat. mother has gotten it into her head that it'll be just fine if chanyeol helps me while i'm in heat. surely you know what she means by that."

"she wants your betrothed to bed you before you're even married? you ought to inform the royal physicians, my dear prince. i think her majesty is going crazy."

"it's almost as if... she wants me to bear a child as soon as possible. but i don't want to be pregnant, you know, at all. if chanyeol helps me out with my heat next month and i end up conceiving a child, i will be heavily pregnant by the time we are supposed to get married. i don't want that! i don't want to be pregnant and tired on my wedding day... i don't want to have children until chanyeol and i have properly fallen in love."

"at least you know what you want." jongin says. "and i'm sure he will respect your decisions. he is below you, after all. even if he is to be your husband and mate, he can't tell you to do anything if you don't wish to do it."

"i'm just... i wish my mother would stay out of it." he mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. "she's so eager for me to become some alpha's breeding bitch. even when i say i don't want to bear children until i'm with someone i love, she keeps going on about how she wants grandchildren. what about what i want?"

"continue being headstrong, my prince," jongin answers, meeting baekhyun's gaze. "and get chanyeol to support your choices, he seems like a good man. i'm sure he would never do anything to you if you didn't wish him to do so."

"you're right.." baekhyun says wearily, sighing. he ought to sleep now, it's gotten late. he hasn't even had any dinner yet. "i.. i am tired, jongin. i wish to go to bed now.."

"sleep well, my prince. i'll be down the hall if you need anything, as usual."

the months pass by much more quickly than baekhyun anticipated. spring changes to summer, bringing hot, dry weather and many bloody noses for baekhyun. he ends up bleeding all over chanyeol's fine clothes at one point. they're sitting in the courtyard, enjoying each other's presence when baekhyun feels the telltale drip inside of his nostril. warm blood cascades down to his lips, so suddenly that it catches him off guard. he squeaks and presses the sleeves of his purple attire to his nose. he apologizes profusely, knowing that ruining someone else's things is not nice, but chanyeol only laughs and makes sure his fiance's nose has stopped bleeding. he loves the sight and sound of chanyeol's laughter, so much that he decides to kiss the alpha. their first kiss tastes of blood, but baekhyun wouldn't have it any other way. kissing chanyeol is lovely; the alpha's lips are chapped but not too dry, and even though baekhyun has to stand on the tips of his toes to reach his lips, it's perfect. he pulls away quickly, blushing. chanyeol only smiles before guiding the prince back inside where it's cooler. no one questions the blush that stains the prince's cheeks or the blinding smile on chanyeol's face.

soon enough, it's autumn. there's only a season until they are to be married, and baekhyun's heat is also fast approaching. he's entertaining the notion of asking chanyeol to help, if only to have some relief. the last one was painful, even though jongin had been permitted to help him find release on occasion just to relieve him of pain. he never truly fucked baekhyun, because it wasn't his place. the prince isn't his lover, so all he would do was help him in a way that didn't involve penetration. baekhyun never felt at ease when jongin helped, as his guard has no scent whatsoever, like any beta. but he let jongin help, because that was his job. after all, he is meant to protect him from all harm, and his heat causes so much pain. the poor thing came out of it crying for chanyeol, only wanting to be held by the one he trusts most. chanyeol still remembers how wrecked baekhyun had looked, even after he'd been cleaned up and dressed. the prince had seemed so small when he held him close, clinging to him and crying against his chest. he'd promised himself he'd only make baekhyun feel good when he helps with his heats. but autumn is halfway through now and baekhyun swears his heart flutters when he sees his betrothed. chanyeol is so handsome to him, so elegant and refined. he'll be a good husband, baekhyun is sure. he thinks becoming chanyeol's husband might not be so bad, not when he knows chanyeol will take good care of him. he wonders if chanyeol might be in love with him, since the tall man is always happy to kiss him whenever he shyly requests a kiss. they haven't had to worry about planning their wedding, either. baekhyun's parents have already taken care of it. to be honest, baekhyun is a bit excited. he is ready to accept chanyeol into his life as his husband, his mate, his most trusted friend. and he is willing to open his heart to the alpha, as well. he's ready to love, but he still isn't ready to allow chanyeol to really breed him.

his heat hits before he has a chance to ask chanyeol to lay with him. he wakes next to his husband-to-be with an uncomfortable heat building low in his belly, soaked in sweat. they shouldn't be sharing a bed since they're not legally married yet, but baekhyun has found that he sleeps much better with chanyeol next to him. a tiny whimper escapes him as he presses himself against the mattress. he can feel the slick sliding down his thighs, making his thin sleeping robe stick to them. he tries to lay there quietly, panting softly into his pillow while chanyeol continues to sleep. baekhyun's cock is achingly hard, but he's determined not to do anything just yet. he whimpers again, tears welling up in his eyes. his heat has come early, he realizes as another wave of pain and warmth washes over him, causing him to cry out. chanyeol lets out a sleepy groan beside him, opening his eyes and rolling over to face baekhyun. the prince is flushed and panting, already looking wrecked.

"oh, baekhyun..." chanyeol breathes, reaching over to stroke the prince's damp hair away from his eyes. he runs gentle fingers through baekhyun's long hair, carefully massaging the omega's scalp to calm him down. "should i fetch someone? do you need jongin? i'll go see if i can get you some water.." he tries to get up, but baekhyun's slender hand clamps down on his wrist.

"no!" the omega wails, his lower lip trembling. "i... i need you here, yeollie. with me... i need you in me... right now."

"baekhyun, are you sure? i'm not sure i should even be here when you're like this.." chanyeol bites his lip, tugging his hand through his own short hair. "i can't touch you, love. you don't want me to touch you until we're married, remember?"

"yeol.. chanyeol, please," the prince gasps, clinging to the alpha. "please, touch me. i need it... i need you. please?"

"baekhyun... let me get you some water first, alright?" chanyeol kisses baekhyun's forehead hesitantly, getting up and making his way to the door. "just relax, my dear. it'll be alright."

baekhyun cries when chanyeol leaves, all while he ruts against the mattress to find some sort of release. he is rather thirsty, eagerly awaiting chanyeol's return so he can drink some water and get some help. he turns so that his back is to the wall, so no one will see his pathetic, tear-stained face if they come to check on him before chanyeol returns. he hears the door open and rolls over, hoping it's chanyeol, but his heart drops upon seeing that it's just jongin. the guard is holding a glass of water, smiling sadly.

"i'm sorry, my prince," he says softly, perching next to baekhyun on the bed. he helps the omega take a few sips of the water, until baekhyun pulls back and rests his head against his friend's shoulder. jongin feels baekhyun trembling, glancing over to see that his friend is crying. "please, don't cry... he didn't want to take advantage of you. he wants you, but he doesn't want to take you until he is sure the two of you are truly in love. i'm sorry, baekhyun-ah, i really am. he's asked me to check on you and make things easier for you and i told him i would do my best. please don't be angry with him, my prince..."

"i.." baekhyun's voice trembles with the rest of him. "jongin... i need him. i need him here with me... need him to take me. please.. please get him... i want him now..." his voice is quiet, his words mumbled sadly.

"well, he decided that it isn't time yet." jongin replies, helping baekhyun take another sip of water. "he said you two will talk about it once your heat has ended, but he didn't want to risk getting you pregnant before your wedding. you said it yourself, my prince. you don't want to be pregnant on your wedding day."

"jonginnie, please," baekhyun whimpers, clutching at the front of jongin's uniform. "please go get him. i need him now. tell him i... don't care if i end up pregnant... i need him so badly, nini, please.."

"i can't do that." jongin's voice is firm this time. "your highness, i'm going to take my leave now. i need to inform your parents that you are fine. joohyun will be bringing you food and i will come by to check up on you later. let us know if you'll be needing anything." he gets up after laying the omega down again, watching his prince sob into one of the fluffy white pillows. it makes his heart ache, but he can't do anything about it. chanyeol refuses to touch baekhyun, and he won't try to get the man to reconsider. he leaves quickly, before baekhyun's crying gets any louder.

chanyeol is worried. baekhyun's heat seems to be dragging on and although jongin had informed him that the prince is alright, the alpha can't help but worry. each time he paced along the corridor, he could hear baekhyun's anguished cries. he'd only just returned to the palace, after spending five days with his own family after the king had advised him to leave while baekhyun was in heat, just in case. he's still in his coat, having only just arrived. he didn't think refusing to touch the prince would be so bad. baekhyun has been adamant when he said he didn't want chanyeol to touch him until they were married and he intends to uphold the request. he sits down again, picking up a book and struggling to read it until jongin rushes in, wide-eyed with worry.

"sir," he says, nearly breathless. "oh, thank god you're back. it's prince baekhyun... he needs you."

chanyeol doesn't ask questions. he simple follows jongin, letting the guard take him to the prince's room. baekhyun is laying on his bed still, completely naked, limp and sweaty. he's pale, so pale, and chanyeol's heart hurts. he whimpers when jongin settles next to him and gently runs a tanned hand over baekhyun's pale skin. the guard takes a blanket from the foot of the bed and drapes it over the prince.

"my prince, someone is here to see you," he whispers, brushing baekhyun's hair back. the prince looks up, blinking until his eyes meet chanyeol's.

"chanyeol..." he murmurs weakly, a soft sigh leaving him. jongin gets up quickly, standing at the door to monitor them. "chanyeol, please... please hold me. i'm so tired..."

chanyeol takes jongin's place, scooping the prince up and placing him into his lap. baekhyun's head comes to rest against his chest, the boy's long hair draping over chanyeol's shoulder. he rubs baekhyun's back gently, kissing his temple.

"how do you feel?" he asks softly, noticing how baekhyun isn't so flushed now.

"horrible," the little prince whines, gripping onto the front of chanyeol's coat. he lets out a tiny sob, pressing his cheek against chanyeol's solid chest. "that was the worst one so far."

"i'm so sorry, my dear," chanyeol mumbles, holding his little prince close to him. "i wish i could have helped you, but you asked me not to touch until we have been married. you specifically said you didn't want me knotting you until after that... and you didn't say otherwise while you were still coherent."

"chanyeol." baekhyun's voice is hoarse, probably from all of the cries and whimpers he'd let out during the six days of his heat. "it's alright. i'm alright... but i'm sure jongin will want the physician to take a look and make sure i am truly alright."

"i want that, too." chanyeol replies, one hand moving down to rest over baekhyun's hip. he pats his hip carefully, but it still draws a whine out of baekhyun. this is the second time he's come out of a heat crying for chanyeol. "we've got to make sure you didn't hurt yourself, angel."

"oh, chanyeol..." baekhyun's lower lip trembles, tears pooling in his eyes. "it hurt so much.. i needed you so bad.. i wanted to ask you to bed me while i was in heat, but i.. i forgot and it came so early this time... and it hurt so, so much."

"i am sorry, baekhyun." chanyeol sighs softly. "next time, i'll be there with you. i promise."

"it's supposed to come again soon after the wedding," he whispers, still clutching the front of chanyeol's coat. "we can.. you know. consummate the marriage. i want you to knot me then, chanyeol. breed me so good that there's no way i won't be carrying your child once we're done. i want you to get me pregnant, chanyeol..."

"if that's what you want..." chanyeol murmurs, petting baekhyun's long hair. "and what are we going to do about this, hm? it's so tangled now, baekhyunnie. would you like me to brush it for you?"

"yes, but i want to cut it," baekhyun mumbles. "i want it to be short like yours and jongin's.. like an alpha's... and i want you to cut it for me. chanyeol, wait. i need to tell you something."

"what is it, my dear?" baekhyun sighs softly when he feels chanyeol press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"i think.. truly, i think i do love you." the prince whispers, his voice trembling like the rest of him. "really, i do. and i missed you when you left..."

"i.. i'm glad to hear that, baekhyun." chanyeol says softly. "i'm getting there, i think."

"we'll be there by the time we get married, maybe?"

"maybe, baekhyun. i hope so."

"i hope so too, chanyeol-ah."

jongin comes back with the physician, taeyeon, who inspects baekhyun before telling them that the prince is alright, but he needs to rest and recover from his heat. jongin informs the king and queen that their son is quite alright, but that he needs time to rest and relax. chanyeol has decided he will stay at the palace instead of going home, so that he can watch over his darling baekhyun. the prince is secretly pleased to have his beloved by his side constantly. he walks with a limp even with chanyeol's help, his legs are sore and his hips and thighs are bruised from his own fingertips. his ass aches the most, from where he'd shoved his own fingers into his hole. he'd scratched himself and made himself bleed, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the time. he'd been so focused on relieving the horrid heat coursing through him that any other pain hadn’t mattered. he wishes chanyeol could have helped him. he hasn’t seen his future husband’s cock, but he’s sure it’s long and thick. he’s sure it will satisfy his heat when chanyeol takes him for the first time.

baekhyun lets chanyeol cut his hair later that night. he cries when he first hears the snip of the scissors and chanyeol begins to slowly trim his long hair. he's only had trims and he can feel it getting shorter. he wanted it cut short, but he sobs the entire time while chanyeol is behind him with the scissors. this is a big step not only for baekhyun in regards to his status, but also for the relationship he has with chanyeol. he trusts the alpha to cut his hair, to be near him with sharp scissors. chanyeol slowly snips off long chunks of baekhyun's soft, beautiful hair, brush extra bits off of the prince's shoulders before gently kissing the back of his neck. he has the prince turn around and he seats him in his lap so he can reach the front. he snips off the remaining long pieces and evens it all out, giving baekhyun fluffy, fringy bangs while he's at it. the little prince sighs softly, reaching up to touch the back of his now short hair. it feels like there's a few bits that stick out, all fluffy around the back of his neck. it's so soft.

"how is it?" chanyeol asks, resting his hands on baekhyun's hips.

"it's perfect, chanyeol," baekhyun whimpers, rubbing at his eyes to get the tears all dried up. "thank you... i love it like this, yeol."

"i'm glad, my dear." chanyeol kisses the top of his head, patting baek's hip. "you look great. if your mother asks, we'll say it was my idea. we can say it's because your hair got too tangled while you were in heat and it hurt you when i tried to brush it."

"alright..." the omega murmurs, holding onto his husband-to-be. he can't wait to marry chanyeol... chanyeol will be deemed responsible for him and together they'll be able to get away with so much. "chanyeol.. my thighs hurt. will you kiss them better?"

"uh.." chanyeol just stares for a moment, watching baekhyun spread his legs to show off the bruises and scratches he’d left on his own pretty thighs during his heat."are you sure i should be doing something like that, baek?"

"i don’t care if it isn't proper," the prince pouts. "i need healing kisses."

"baekhyun... i don't want you to get in trouble." chanyeol murmurs, blushing. "it's just.. it's not proper because.. i'm not your husband."

"did you not hear me, then?" baekhyun sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. "i don’t care if it’s not proper. we’ll be married within two months anyways, and i’d also like to point out that we’re planning on having our first child right away. most couples wait, you know. at least a year, if not more. we aren’t doing it like everyone else, chanyeol, so stop talking about being proper and kiss my thighs, please."

"but..."

"please, yeollie? they're really sore..."

chanyeol is so weak for his fiance, and that's how he finds himself between baekhyun's legs, pressing gentle kisses to each bruise the prince had given himself during his heat.

soon enough, the pair find themselves standing at the alter, exchanging vows and rings. baekhyun's mother cries... and so does jongin, although the guard denies it when asked. baekhyun doesn't bother to see if his friends, jongdae and minseok, cry or not. he's too caught up in admiring how handsome his husband is. baekhyun almost cries when chanyeol holds his hand so gently to put the wedding band on his finger. chanyeol had given him an engagement ring just a few weeks prior, too. baekhyun loves it, chanyeol had really picked something lovely. it suits them both well, as do their wedding bands. he holds chanyeol’s hand just as gently when he slips the larger wedding band onto chanyeol’s finger, bringing his alpha’s hand up to his lips and giving his palm a gentle kiss. he loves the way chanyeol blushes when he does it. chanyeol's kiss is so gentle once they've been proclaimed as a married couple, his lips soft and careful against baekhyun's. baekhyun's eyes flutter shut as one of chanyeol's large hands comes to rest upon the nape of his neck. he wraps his thin arms around chanyeol's neck, pressing himself as close to his husband as they share their first kiss as a married couple. his mother had always talked about how kissing the love of one's life is the most magical feeling and in this moment, baekhyun agrees. kissing chanyeol is unlike anything he's ever done before. eventually they pull away from each other, just holding hands and smiling fondly. baekhyun's cheeks and lips are ruby red, just like a rose. chanyeol thinks his little prince has never looked more beautiful. joohyun really outdid herself when she dressed him today, he thinks. baekhyun looks ethereal in his cream-colored wedding outfit, so pretty and glowing with happiness.

"now we get to sleep in the same bed without getting yelled at," baekhyun whispers, clinging to his husband's arm. "and you can kiss my thighs without worrying about it being improper."

baekhyun's next heat hits while they're away on their honeymoon. chanyeol’s parents own a mansion by the sea, a rather lovely one. they’d eagerly suggested their son take his newly wedded omega there for a little vacation, not knowing the little prince would end up going into heat on their second day there. they share a relaxing day when they first arrive, eating dinner after baekhyun learns that chanyeol knows how to cook quite well. they make love for hours, enjoying the feeling of being one and consummating their marriage. baekhyun falls asleep with his cheek pressed against chanyeol's bare chest, all snuggled against his alpha. he wakes in the arms of his new husband, achy and overly warm. he whines softly, feeling slick drip down his thighs. his cock is already starting to get hard, so he decides to wake chanyeol by leaving tender kisses over his neck and under his jaw. chanyeol wakes up to find his own cock hardening, moaning when baekhyun straddles him and pushes his plush ass against his crotch. he's half asleep, but he can understand that his omega needs him to knot him and breed him. they're going to try for a baby, just like baekhyun wanted. he flips them over, pinning baekhyun against the mattress. he kisses his omega roughly, hard enough to bruise baekhyun's pretty rose petal lips. the prince whines, grabbing at his husband’s strong arm desperately.

"yeollie," he pants when they pull away. "need you.. need you in me, please.."

"patience, baby... we'll get there." he kisses baekhyun's sweaty forehead before pulling the omega's panties down so he can prep him slowly. baekhyun’s so wet already, slick coating his thighs and ass. he presses one finger in first, then two, then three, but once baekhyun whines that he's ready, chanyeol replaces his fingers with his thick cock. baekhyun whimpers, holding onto his alpha tightly. chanyeol is so big inside of him and he isn't sure how much he can take.

"alpha.." he whimpers, "please.. knot me... breed me."

they spend the next few days like that. chanyeol fucks and knots baekhyun until the little omega is stuffed full of his cum, sated and sleepy, kissing his forehead and sending him off to sleep after tucking him in after taking a moment to admire how his little lover’s belly is swollen with his cum. there’s no doubt that baekhyun will become pregnant. he always makes sure to get baekhyun food and water, to keep him fed and hydrated so he doesn’t get sick. he's glad that there is no staff at the seaside mansion, because he might be embarrassed. he's made his little omega scream so much during their rounds of love making. he kisses the bruises he leaves on baekhyun's pretty thighs, kissing the aches away.

baekhyun's heat passes after five days, and then they finally begin to do more domestic things together. they go to the village market together, where no one knows who they are. well, no one really knows that baekhyun is the prince. they only know chanyeol as lord park's handsome, cheerful son, and baekhyun will be known as cheerful chanyeol's newly wedded omega. chanyeol takes baekhyun fishing one day, laughing at the omega when he squeals as the fish they catch together flops around in the boat. it's not so adorable when baekhyun cries when chanyeol has to kill the fish. he clings to his husband's arm and cries against his strong chest, sobbing into the fabric of chanyeol's top. chanyeol shushes him and holds him close, telling him that the fish only would have suffered if he hadn't taken pity on it like that. they end their fishing trip with three big fish, and a very teary-eyed baekhyun. their honeymoon is lovely, and baekhyun almost dreads going back to the palace. he's been feeling rather emotional as of late anyways. but they get to spend two months at the seaside mansion, and when they return to the palace, baekhyun begins to get very sick in the mornings and during the nights.

chanyeol knows he shouldn't be so nervous, but he can't help it. baekhyun's been so sick lately, waking late at night and early in the morning to cough up the contents of his stomach, even if he's got nothing to vomit up. chanyeol's been worried out of his mind each time, getting his mate cups of water and rubbing his upset stomach after baekhyun is done vomiting. after a week, he thinks the prince will be alright, but baekhyun continues to be sick nearly every day. he's constantly tired these days, and irritable, too. chanyeol's noticed that the omega has been steadily gaining more weight, sort of how omegas usually do before the mating season... except the mating season isn't coming for another few months. the poor thing complains about his chest feeling sensitive and sore, like how it feels before his heats. he snaps at jongin and his mother when they suggest that he rests more, and he growls at chanyeol when his husband asks him if he's alright. finally, chanyeol drags his lover to taeyeon so she can check on him and make sure he's alright. she asks chanyeol to step out while she examines baekhyun. he paces along the hall, wondering what could be going on with his mate. he finally takes a seat after fifteen minutes pass, running his hands through his dark hair, practically ripping some of it out in doing so. the door to the medical wing swings open, slamming against the wall. baekhyun storms out, scowling and hurriedly wiping away the tears pooling in the corners of his pretty, droopy eyes. taeyeon is frowning, holding a little jar. she spots chanyeol and hands it to him, sighing softly.

"just make sure he drinks some of this in his tea when he gets sick like that, alright?" she stares him down until he nods. he clutches the jar tightly, hurrying off after baekhyun.

"my darling, what's wrong?" he asks, reaching out and gently stopping baekhyun. the prince huffs, sniffling and wiping at his eyes.

"i'm fine," he mutters, taking the jar from chanyeol. "i'll tell you when we aren't in the hall. i don't need anyone else hearing this."

he lets the prince take him by the wrist and drag him to their room. he watches baekhyun set the jar down and get comfortable on the bed, laying down and stretching before patting the spot next to him.

"come lay with me, yeollie." he snuggles up to chanyeol once the man is settled next to him, resting his cheek against chanyeol's chest.

"what did she say, baekhyun?" he asks softly, running his fingers through baekhyun's hair. "are you sick? will you be well again soon?"

"chanyeol, i'm not sick," baekhyun whispers, exhaling softly and closing his eyes. "it would seem that... you know... my heat hit during our honeymoon... yeollie, i'm... i'm pregnant."

"you're pregnant?" chanyeol asks, stroking baekhyun's cheek gently. "really? you're sure?"

"yes..." baekhyun whimpers, clinging to his mate. "chanyeol, why else would i be vomiting so frequently? i'm so scared... i've been so sick and i feel awful.. what if i'm not well enough to carry your child?"

"you'll be alright, my darling," chanyeol murmurs, gently massaging between baekhyun's shoulders. "i'm here to help you... and we can always go to taeyeon when you're feeling ill."

"i know, but... what if my body can't handle a pregnancy?" the prince rests a slender hand over his flat belly, which will grow heavy and round as their child develops inside of him. he worries that he won't be able to handle a pregnancy because he's so petite. his body is going to change a lot. his hips will widen over time, and his pectorals will develop into small, firm breasts that will swell and fill with milk so he can feed their baby.

"baekhyunnie, omegas are built to withstand bearing children and giving birth.." the alpha hugs his petite mate close, gently shushing him and trying to soothe his worries. "you'll be alright, please trust me on that. you can do this, my darling. trust me."

"chanyeol," baekhyun's voice comes out tiny and soft. "what if i don't survive giving birth to our baby? you'll have to find another mate and... take care of our baby by yourself, oh, and rule in my place... oh, chanyeol, i'm so scared."

"baekhyun, stop. you're only making yourself scared. you need to calm down, alright?" chanyeol sighs softly. "you need to listen to me, my darling. your body is capable of carrying our child just fine. you will make it through all nine months of pregnancy and you won't die giving birth. taeyeon will make sure of that... and you're strong, hyunnie."

"i love you, chanyeollie..." the prince whispers, snuggling close to his mate. "i'm so glad you'll be here with me through all of this.. i don't think i could do it without you."

"i'll be with you the whole time, my darling." chanyeol kisses his mate's temple, running gentle hands through baekhyun's soft hair. he knows everything will be fine in the end, even if baekhyun doesn't think so. his little mate is stronger than he thinks he is, chanyeol knows that for sure. "don't doubt yourself, my love. you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. you're going to be just fine and so is our baby. please, just relax... everything will be fine."

as his pregnancy progresses, baekhyun finds himself growing more and more uncomfortable. he grows heavier and heavier with chanyeol’s child as the months pass by and his large belly begins to get in the way of everything, even the simplest of tasks. he can no longer tend to his garden, as it requires lots of bending over and his back just can’t handle it. chanyeol’s baby has proved to be quite rowdy. the prince finds himself constantly waking up when the child growing inside of him kicks and moves around. he spends most of his time resting, desperately trying to sleep without waking. most of the pregnancy had been fine, but once baekhyun hit the six month mark, his belly had gotten bigger all of a sudden and everything was harder. his hips constantly ache, along with his back and ankles. he isn’t loving the sedentary lifestyle that much. his stomach hurts constantly, and he hates how it seems to stretch when the baby moves around. sometimes, chanyeol’s child will kick so hard that a tiny foot is very visible through baekhyun’s clothing, which isn't uncommon because of how tight the prince's robes are around his swollen middle. it's a little bit frightening at first and sometimes it makes him cry but chanyeol is always there to calm him down. they're happy that they'll be parents in a few short months, but poor baekhyun is having such a rough time. each week, his stomach seems to get bigger and rounder and his child becomes even more rowdy within his womb. his hips widen agonizingly slowly and painfully, readying him for the birth of his child. the couple has spent many nights wide awake, with baekhyun crying against his mate's chest as chanyeol tries to soothe him with belly rubs in attempt to calm their rowdy baby down. it doesn't help that chanyeol seems to be getting ill, though they aren't sure what kind of illness he could have contracted. chanyeol keeps assuring his husband that he's alright, but baekhyun knows something is up when chanyeol becomes way paler and starts eating less. he knows his mother notices, too. she says nothing so neither does he.

the prince’s twentieth birthday is approaching, but he’s in no mood to celebrate. the queen wants to host a celebration, but baekhyun protests each time she suggests it. she always tries to talk him into it when chanyeol is present.

"baekhyunnie, my baby, you only turn twenty once,” she says, making a pleading face unlike baekhyun’s own. “don’t you want to do something special?”

“sure,” he replies, one hand resting on his swollen belly. he’s leaning against chanyeol, basically using his mate as a cushion. “i would love to, mother, if i wasn’t six months pregnant.”

"oh, but... " she sighs softly. "it could be a small celebration, would that be better for you?"

"oh, please.." baekhyun whines. "don't do things when i've asked you not to do them. why do you keep insisting on having a celebration for my birthday when i've asked you not to have one? i'm pregnant, mama, and i'm really tired all the time. i don't think a party would be good for... for my health."

"what do you think, chanyeol?" the queen asks, smiling hopefully. "do you think we should have a celebration for our baekhyunnie?"

"not if he doesn't want one, your majesty. i do think you need to remember just how pregnant baekhyun is," chanyeol answers, squeezing baekhyun's hand reassuringly. "it would take far too much of his energy, i think... and he ought to be resting now more than ever since there's only three more months left of his pregnancy."

"well.. you're right about that." she sighs. "hm... how about we just have some of baekhyunnie's friends come visit for tea?"

"that would be... much better." baekhyun sighs, rubbing his hand over his bulging stomach. "but please, please, don't invite taehyung. he's far too enthusiastic, i don't think i could keep up with him like this."

"but he's your cousin," she pouts, something that's strange to see on a middle-aged woman. "he'll be very upset if he hears you had a get together without him."

"mama, i really can't find it in me to care if he gets upset." baekhyun slumps against chanyeol, resting his cheek against his husband's shoulder. chanyeol rubs his back gently, pressing a kiss to the top of baekhyun's head. "shouldn't it be my choice anyways? i'd rather not invite him because he has far too much energy and in my condition, i have almost none. i know he'll want to do so many things with me that i just don't have the energy for."

"well, alright." she sighs. "make sure to let me know what kind of food you want for your get together." she gets up then, leaving the young couple alone. baekhyun sighs loudly.

"she's so... frustrating." baekhyun mutters. "why is it so hard to understand that i'm in no condition to be attending parties and things like that? she wanted a grandchild, but now she acts like my pregnancy doesn't even matter. she acts like she didn't have two children and like she doesn't know how taxing it is."

"i know, my darling. i'm sorry she's being like this." chanyeol presses a kiss to baekhyun's forehead, holding his omega close. "i'll make sure she doesn't try to pressure you into anything you don't want."

"thank you, chanyeollie.." baekhyun murmurs, kissing chanyeol's cheek gently. they've gotten to be so concave lately... it makes him worry. "chanyeol, have you lost weight recently? your face is so thin.. what happened to your soft, squishy cheeks?"

"ah.. i guess i've been working too hard, hm?" chanyeol sighs softly. "i just haven't had much of an appetite recently, baekhyunnie. i'm alright, don't worry about me."

"yeollie, you know better than anyone that i will worry even when you tell me not to." the prince whines, reaching for his mate's hand. he places chanyeol's big warm hand over his big belly, holding it there carefully. the baby must know that their father is touching their mother, because baekhyun feels a kick in the area where he'd placed chanyeol's hand. he sighs, patting chanyeol's hand. "the baby wants to say hello.. ah.. so cute, don't you think?"

"adorable, my dear." chanyeol kisses baekhyun's round cheeks, holding his precious mate close. "just like you. they're already taking after their mother."

"shut up, you big sap." baekhyun rolls his eyes, relaxing against his husband's chest. "really, shut up. you're going to make me blush, chanyeol."

"that's my intention, my darling." the alpha replies, running his fingers through baekhyun's hair. "you need a haircut, baekhyunnie."

"i know, it's getting long again," the prince murmurs, tugging at a chunk of his hair. "i'll ask joohyun to give it a trim tonight."

"alright... we should sleep early, my love. you need rest." baekhyun turns to face chanyeol, startled to see how pale his husband has gotten. chanyeol's skin, which is usually a deep golden shade, has become more pale and milky over time. he's lost so much weight, too, which worries baekhyun to no end. they've both been exhausted lately, but baekhyun is tired because he's heavily pregnant. he and chanyeol go to bed at the same time, and wake up at the same time. if his mate's condition doesn't improve, he'll tell the physician next time she checks up on him. he's sure taeyeon will know what to do, and he trusts her judgement. she'll help him make sure his husband will be alright.

"chanyeol.." he murmurs, reaching up to stroke his alpha's cheek. "i'm really worried about you. are you ill? you're getting so thin and you seem so tired all the time... are you sure you're alright?"

"i'm fine, my darling." chanyeol answers, but he doesn't look fine. "stop worrying so much..."

"chanyeol. mama is going to notice soon and put you on the spot about it." he murmurs, resting his hand on his alpha's broad shoulder. chanyeol's eyes have dark circles under them and he's just so pale... baekhyun is so worried. "i'm worried, angel.. i don't want you to die."

"i.. will try my best not to die, my dear." chanyeol mumbles. "i really don't think i will die, though. i'm sure i'll be fine within the next week. but if i'm not... we'll go to taeyeon."

"good.. i can't raise this baby on my own, you know." baekhyun pats his belly, sighing softly.

baekhyun invites only a few of his friends for tea, but he urges his husband to invite his friends and sister as well. it won't be much of a get together if there are no attendees, so he insists that chanyeol pick a few people to invite to the palace. baekhyun invites his longtime friends jongdae and minseok, finding out that they've finally taken the plunge and become mates. upon reading their letter, baekhyun tiredly murmurs to chanyeol that he won't be surprised if they find out that jongdae is also pregnant when his friends arrive. chanyeol decides to invite his sister and his friends sehun and junmyeon, but yoora is unable to attend. but needless to say, baekhyun's pair of friends are both rather shocked to find that their royal friend is heavily pregnant, as baekhyun failed to mention it in his letter.

"why didn't you say something?" jongdae cries, playfully outraged to find out that his best friend is expecting a child and didn't tell him. he and minseok had known that baekhyun had been mated and married, they'd attended the wedding themselves. "we would have brought you.. baby things!"

"i forgot to mention it!" baekhyun replies, patting his round belly. "let me live, jongdae. i'm pregnant and tired!"

"can i be the godfather?" jongdae begs, clinging to his friend's arm. "oh, please, baekhyunnie, please?"

"don't bother him, dae," minseok says, finally joining his mate and their friend. "that's rude. we just got here, you could at least say hello."

"oh. right." jongdae turns, reaching to cup baekhyun's round cheeks. "hello, baekhyunnie. we're glad you're alive even if you got pregnant and didn't tell us that we'd be godparents soon."

"stop it, jongdae." minseok grumbles, pinching the back of jongdae's neck. "you're being so rude."

"you're tormenting me, min-min!" jongdae whines, swatting at his mate's hand. "let me go!"

baekhyun slowly and carefully backs away from his bickering friends and seeks out his own mate, finding him deep in conversation with his two friends. sehun is tall, almost as tall as chanyeol, while junmyeon is a tad bit shorter than baekhyun. he suspects chanyeol's friends are mates as well, but he isn't sure. he clings to chanyeol's arm, saying nothing so he won't interrupt their conversation. while sehun speaks, chanyeol kisses the top of his pregnant mate's head, moving baekhyun until the omega is in front of him. he wraps his arms around baekhyun's waist, resting his hands over his mate's belly.

"is this baekhyun?" junmyeon asks, tugging on sehun's sleeve to get him to abandon the topic. "oh, he's so cute!"

"much cuter than you, yeol," sehun adds, smiling all smugly because he knows his friend is going to be offended.

"oh, you're right, sehun." chanyeol replies, hugging his omega closer. "baekhyunnie is very cute."

"chanyeol," baekhyun whines, rolling his eyes. "stop being mushy and introduce me to your friends!"

"my bad..." chanyeol murmurs, patting baekhyun's shoulder. "junmyeon, sehun, this is baekhyun... my lovely mate and husband."

"he's much cuter than you," sehun repeats, reaching out to pet baekhyun's head. "how did you manage to get him to fall in love with you, chanyeol?"

"that's a question i can't answer, sehun." chanyeol answers, smiling down at baekhyun. the omega seems like he's already getting sleepy. "he just loves me, i guess."

"it's very nice to meet you," baekhyun chirps, trying to be peppy even though his eyes are getting tired. he yawns quietly, snuggling against chanyeol's shoulder.

"maybe we should get on with the tea part of this so baekhyun can take a nap," chanyeol says.

"i don't need a nap," the prince whines, patting his alpha's hand. "what i need is to not be pregnant anymore."

"you've got three more months, my love," chanyeol replies, kissing his mate's round cheek. "you're alright, baekhyunnie."

everyone leaves within a few hours, leaving chanyeol and baekhyun to themselves. the omega's eyes are drooping, hardly staying open as he yawns softly. he snoozes in the parlor while chanyeol is instructing the staff on cleaning up, even though he doesn't have. he should be resting too, but instead he's taking time to answer questions if any of the newer staff have them. baekhyun falls asleep, waking up in chanyeol's arms, in their bed.

"mmh... chanyeollie, did i fall asleep?" he's even in his sleeping robe, all cozy and warm in bed. chanyeol is next to him, dressed for sleep as well even though it's still early.

"you did," the alpha replies, setting his book down. "are you feeling better?"

"much better, yeol."

less than a month later, chanyeol can hardly get out of bed. his condition had worsened quickly, far too quickly for anyone to realize something was seriously wrong. he’s so weak he can’t get up without help and baekhyun’s too pregnant to be able to help him. baekhyun has gone to taeyeon, but she can't even figure out what is wrong with chanyeol. as he's nearing the end of his seventh month of pregnancy, things are only getting harder. his mother has called for taehyung to come for an extended visit, just so someone can distract baekhyun from the fact that his husband is sick and possibly dying. they've moved him into one of the sickrooms, and he isn't even allowed to be in the room with chanyeol for long periods of time, since they don't know if he's contagious. baekhyun has taken to hardly doing anything, spending most of his time laying around. all he seems to do is eat. the baby still demands a lot from him, he can't just not eat. he just feels so horrible, not knowing if the love of his life will make it through the night or not. things hardly even change when taehyung arrives. baekhyun is almost shocked by how his cousin behaves. the boy is usually so loud, but he's been quieter and less rambunctious. the two omegas are sitting in the drawing room attempting to read when the door slams open and jongin just about races in, panting.

"my prince," he gasps, ignoring taehyung's presence. "i think i've figured it out."

"figured what out?" taehyung asked, raising a brow. jongin ignores him again.

"well, spit it out, jongin!" baekhyun cries, setting his book down.

"poison," jongin says. "chanyeol is being poisoned, your highness. someone in this palace wants him dead. i've been looking into it, see, and i believe it's a slow acting poison... it's meant to look like he's contracted some mysterious illness so the blame can't be pinned on any one person."

"can i go see him? please?" baekhyun asks softly, pouting up at jongin. "taehyung can go spend time with mama. i want to see my chanyeollie."

"i suppose so, since we know he isn't contagious at all." jongin sighs, glancing at taehyung. "and you'll be alright with staying here or finding the queen?"

"i suppose," the boy sighs, setting his own book down. the prince and his guard watch him leave. baekhyun lets out a huffed sigh.

"help me up, jonginnie," he mumbles, reaching out for jongin. he can hardly stand up by himself these days, his growing belly is too big and he can't balance very easily. jongin helps him up, resting his hand at the small of baekhyun's back to support him. he allows jongin to lead him to where chanyeol's been resting for the past few weeks. his husband is sitting up, but fast asleep when baekhyun sits down in the chair beside his husband's bed, reaching over to hold chanyeol's pale, clammy hand. it breaks his heart to see him like this, so sick and weak. chanyeol is supposed to be just fine, waking up each morning to wake baekhyun up with soft kisses. usually chanyeol will rub his mate's round belly, feeling how active the baby is. baekhyun always wakes feeling so warm and fuzzy when chanyeol does that, and waking in their bed alone, without his husband, feels so wrong. chanyeol stirs when baekhyun squeezes his hand, groaning and opening his eyes slowly.

"chanyeollie.." baekhyun whispers, letting go of his husband's hand and getting up from the chair to settle next to chanyeol on the bed.

"baek.." chanyeol mumbles, his voice scratchy and raw. "you shouldn't.. i could get you sick…”

"you won't, angel," the prince murmurs, reaching out to stroke chanyeol's cheek. "jongin figured it out.. you're not sick, my love... someone has been poisoning you."

"poison?" chanyeol's brows furrow, and baekhyun can't blame him for not believing it. "but.. how?"

"i think whoever wants you out of the picture must be blackmailing or manipulating one of the servants, sir," jongin answers. "my guess is that their goal is to kill you and possibly take your place."

"it scared me so much, yeollie." baekhyun says, brushing his lover's hair back. "i thought you would die and we wouldn't ever know what was happening... but jongin figured it out and now you'll be okay... i wish we could have figured it out sooner, though. i hate seeing you in so much agony like this."

"i'm alright, baek," chanyeol reaches for baekhyun's hand, pressing a gentle kiss to it. "i'm going to be fine, hopefully. how's... how's the baby? have you been feeling alright?"

"i've been so sad without you, yeol." baekhyun sighs, resting a hand on his bulging belly. the baby has been calm today, thankfully, but he feels a gentle kick soon after he touches his stomach. "the baby is fine, yeol. very active, as usual.. but they've been calm today. i can hardly sleep at night, though.. and my hips hurt a lot."

"i wish i could be with you all the time to help you," chanyeol says. "but i'll be well enough soon."

"we just need to find whoever has been putting it into your food, sir," jongin says, heading for the door. "i'll let you have some alone time, my prince. please call for me if you need anything."

baekhyun sighs as jongin closes the door, settling down next to chanyeol and snuggling up to his husband. chanyeol holds him close, rubbing the prince's back carefully. baekhyun seems so stressed, and stress isn't good for him or the baby. he clings to chanyeol, resting his head against his mate's chest. he can feel a meltdown coming on, there are already tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. the prince sniffles, closing his eyes as his husband rubs his back.

"oh, darling.. what's the matter?" chanyeol asks softly. chanyeol's voice makes him cry, because he sounds so tired and weak.

"i'm so scared," he sobs, clutching at the thin fabric of chanyeol's sleep shirt. "jongin has no clue of what poison has been used on you and taeyeon can't cure you if she doesn't know and i... i feel so useless, chanyeollie.. whenever i want to help, everyone just tells me to rest or to read or spend time with taehyung. and i don't want to do that... i can't do that while you could be dying."

"my baby, you're not useless.." chanyeol kisses baekhyun's temple, holding his mate close. "jongin wants you to be safe and healthy while they're trying to figure all of this out.. and everyone just wants you to rest because you're pregnant, love. the stress isn't good for you and the baby."

"i could still do something to help, chanyeol." the prince cries, wrapping his slender arms around his husband's waist. "i'm not weak and helpless! i'm just… pregnant."

"what would you do, darling? maybe you should tell someone that you can do something instead of resting all the time." chanyeol sounds so weary. "tell them you could keep me company while everyone tries to figure out who's been poisoning me, or something. now that everyone will know i'm not really ill, i'm sure you'll be allowed to stay with me for longer.

"i will, chanyeol.." baekhyun sighs softly, sniffling against his husband's chest. "i miss you so much that it hurts, yeol."

"it'll be alright, sweetheart..." chanyeol murmurs, petting baekhyun's hair. "you won't have to miss me anymore."

"thank god for that," baekhyun murmurs, reaching up to wipe away his own tears. "the baby has been so active lately, yeol, and i don't want you to miss out on anything... and i'm already so close to the end.."

"i know, my darling," chanyeol kisses baekhyun's forehead. "but we'll be able to spend the days together again."

they're interrupted by jongin, eventually. with him is a small, petite maid, whose eyes are downcast when the pair enters the room. baekhyun immediately sits up, hurriedly wiping off his cheeks. jongin does not look happy, nor does the maid.

"your highness," jongin says, his voice sharp. he isn't calling the prince by his name, this can't be good news. "this maid knows something about your husband's poisoning."

"does she?" baekhyun asks softly. "and what's her name, jongin? how long has she worked here?"

"she's park sooyoung, your highness. she's been working for the palace for two years." the guard replies, crossing his arms over his chest. "don't you have anything to say, girl?"

"yes sir..." she mumbles, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "i was.. your highness, i was blackmailed.. into slipping the poison into your husband's drinks."

"and why would someone blackmail you into doing that, miss park?" baekhyun asks, his voice cold. "certainly no one would dare to try and kill my husband."

"i.. i do not know his name, your highness. i don't believe... he works for your family, either. he approached me when i was sent into the village for something a few months back. i don't know how he knew i worked for the palace, your highness, but he did. and he threatened to kill me and my.. ah."

"and your what?" baekhyun raises an eyebrow. the girl seems to be leaving something out.

"i can't say, your highness. it isn't a bad thing, but.. i don't wish to drag another person into this."

"if you are trying to protect a lover, you needn't worry about them being harmed." he says it gently, because he knows how it feels to worry for the safety of a lover.

"he.. he threatened to kill me and my lover, your highness," the girl says, visibly trembling. "and i.. i didn't want her to get hurt. she had no part in this, your highness, i swear.. but i felt i had no choice.."

"i understand what it feels like to worry for the safety of one's lover," he says softly. "but in this case.. i'm afraid we'll have to discipline you. i do want to keep my lover safe, miss park, and i cannot do that if the palace maids are slipping poison into his drinks because they're trying to protect their own lovers."

"i understand, your highness." her lower lip wobbles. "i.. i am sorry for any pain i've caused for the both of you..."

"one more question.." he murmurs. "what kind of poison is it?"

she tells them, and jongin takes her back to where she needs to go and to tell taeyeon what she needs to cure. they’ve gotten so lucky. any longer and chanyeol could have died. baekhyun hates even thinking about the fact that someone wanted to kill his beloved mate. a week later, jongin informs him that the suspect was caught, confessed to the crime, and was killed. baekhyun doesn't ask who it was. he doesn't want to know.

chanyeol has only just recovered when baekhyun finally goes into labor. their baby has decided to come two and a half weeks early, just days after baekhyun had complained of being in constant pain. it's early in the morning when baekhyun wakes up to a sharp pain low in his belly. he lays still for a long while, feeling the pain come and go. it varies in intensity, but hurts nonetheless. he realizes that he must be experiencing real contractions, which are much more painful than the false ones he'd been feeling since he hit six months. he whines aloud when he feels the tightening pull again, effectively waking his slumbering husband. baekhyun groans loudly when a sudden wave of nausea rolls through him. chanyeol lifts his head, blinking sleepily as he sits up and leans over his pregnant mate. baekhyun's face is flushed and he looks like he's uncomfortable. he's panting, his belly heaving with each erratic breath he takes.

"baek.." he mumbles, yawning and rubbing at his tired eyes. "what's happening, sweetheart?"

"chanyeol, oh.." baekhyun whimpers, curling up. he feels dizzy from pain, closing his eyes and staying still as if he's trying to steady himself even though he's laying down. "it hurts so much... i think i'm gonna be sick."

"what hurts, sweetheart? is it your back? your chest?"

"no.. no! it hurts here." he takes chanyeol's hand, settling it against his bulging belly so his husband can feel his belly tighten as the next contraction ripples through him. "hurts so much, yeol… and i think… you know.. my belly dropped last week… oh, yeol, i feel really sick."

the poor thing is already sweating profusely, his sleeping robe sticking to various parts of him.

"just.. just relax, my love." chanyeol says, still groggy and tired as he cradles his little mate against his chest. "it might be time already. what you just said... it seems like you're in labor, sweetheart. i'll go tell taeyeon..."

"no!" baekhyun wails, tears welling up in his eyes. his grip on chanyeol's hand tightens. "don't leave me… please don't fetch her until my water breaks.."

"but you're in pain, baek.. look, sweetheart." chanyeol brushes his thumb under baekhyun's eye, showing him the tears he's just wiped away. "you're crying, my love. i think we need to go fetch taeyeon now before it gets worse. you're already in labor, darling, we have to tell her so she can help."

'i don't want you to leave." baekhyun whimpers, clinging to chanyeol's arm.

"but we need to let taeyeon know that it's almost time, my darling..."

"but chanyeol.. it hurts and i don't want to be in pain if you're not here with me.."

"jongin is in the hall, baekhyun, let me just go tell him to fetch taeyeon." chanyeol's voice is sharp now, his eyes narrowed. his omega whimpers, clutching at his belly. the alpha feels bad, but he must tell jongin to fetch taeyeon because baekhyun is going to give birth today whether they like it or not. baekhyun hugs chanyeol's pillow until his husband returns, letting chanyeol maneuver him into his lap, sniffling and snuggling against him. chanyeol's hand begins to stroke over his round belly, a warm comforting weight that keeps him grounded.

"jongin will be back soon, my love." he kisses baekhyun's temple, rubbing his back. "just keep calm until then, baekhyunnie."

"chanyeol, it hurts!" baekhyun moans, clutching at his husband's arm. a particularly painful contraction rocks through him, leaving him sobbing from the pain. "oh, chanyeol, i... i don't know if i can..."

"hush, darling," chanyeol murmurs. "you'll be alright, i know you will. you just.. relax for me, hm?"

when jongin gets back with taeyeon, baekhyun is a mess. he's sweaty, still crying, and in so much pain he can hardly even speak. his water broke right before his guard had brought the physician, and she had confirmed that it was time after inspecting him carefully. taeyeon gets everything ready before taking her place. she closes the door and has jongin stand outside to make sure no one else can get in, which the young couple is so grateful for. chanyeol ends up practically holding baekhyun up, whispering soft reassurances as his husband struggles to give birth to their child. although his hips have widened significantly, baekhyun's petite body is still a tad bit too slender for things to go as smoothly as they can. he's exhausted after a few long hours of nonstop contractions and the baby hasn't even crowned yet. he feels as though he could fall asleep against chanyeol's chest right there, but he's in the process of birthing a child. another contraction rips through him and suddenly he's wide awake. he moans in pain, crying out weakly.

"chanyeol.." he whimpers, turning his head and sobbing into his husband’s chest, one hand resting over his belly. "chanyeol, oh, chanyeol, it hurts so much!"

"hush, my darling," chanyeol kisses his forehead, squeezing his lover's hand. he rubs soothing circles over the stretched skin of the prince’s swollen belly, pressing gentle kisses all over baekhyun’s face. "you're doing so well, baekhyun."

taeyeon tells him when to push, but he feels like he needs to even when she tells him not to. he's in so much pain now. baekhyun cries out, squeezing his eyes shut and tightening his grip on his husband's hand. chanyeol winces, but says nothing.

"alright, my prince," taeyeon murmurs, patting his knee. "i'm going to need you to push."

he pushes when she instructs him to, shrieking and sobbing. the pressure in his lower abdomen is almost unbearable, but he really has no other choice but to push. it goes on for hours, but chanyeol holds his prince’s hand through it all. he rubs his poor omega’s belly, hoping to distract him from some of the pain. baekhyun’s flushed and sweaty, his face red and tears rolling down his cheeks. his eyes look so tired, like he could fall asleep at any moment if he wasn’t in labor. he opens his mouth to scream, but nothing but a whimper comes out as the pressure suddenly eases up and a tiny cry pierces the silence that was previously broken only by baekhyun’s heavy breathing and occasional screaming. he slumps against chanyeol’s chest, shaking and crying quietly. he’s too exhausted to cry in heaving sobs, he can only manage shaky breaths and silent tears. his baby is finally here and all he can do is cry while the physician does her job. taeyeon busies herself with cleaning the child, carefully wrapping the baby up and placing her on baekhyun's chest once she's done. something doesn't feel quite right, though, not to baekhyun. the baby in his arms is warm against his chest, almost enough to make him forget about the intense pain he's feeling.

"chanyeol," he whimpers, "something's wrong." his husband takes the baby from him, informing taeyeon that baekhyun isn't feeling well, but to their surprise baekhyun's fine, but he isn't going to give birth to only one baby. they're having twins and the second baby is all ready to come into the world. it's easier this time, much quicker. poor baekhyun is exhausted by the time he's given birth to the second baby, whimpering against his husband's chest. chanyeol places the first baby back into baekhyun's arms, assuming taeyeon will let him hold the other one. instead, she instructs baekhyun on how to hold them both at once.

"congratulations, baekhyunnie," she says, beaming. in the excitement and joy of the newest members of the royal family, she forgets to address her friend by his official title. "you've given birth to a little girl and a little boy. they're so small, baek! so tiny, just like my mother said you were when you were born... let's see. you weighed six pounds, hm? they weigh five pounds and three ounces, and five pounds and eight ounces."

baekhyun bursts into tears once more, cradling his newborn babies close. the tiny babies cry against his chest and he cries with them. they calm down slowly when he feeds them. taeyeon ducks out of the room to inform baekhyun's family of the news and to give the couple some privacy.

"oh, chanyeol.." baekhyun murmurs, his voice hoarse from sobbing and screaming. "they're perfect."

"i’m so proud of you, baekhyun." chanyeol kisses the top of his husband’s head, holding baekhyun close with one arm, keeping the other free in hopes of holding one of the babies. "you did so well, my love."

"oh, look at her," he coos, stroking the top of her head. it’s covered in soft, downy hair that's the same light brown color as baekhyun’s. her brother has chanyeol's thick black hair. she is content with suckling for now, her tiny little hand grasping at her tired mother’s breast. she makes tiny little cooing sounds as she suckles, her eyes closing after a while. her brother doesn't have much, only suckling for a short time before falling asleep with his little cheek pressed against his mother's breast. "she's doing so well already… look, chanyeol, i didn’t even have to guide her.. she latched on all by herself." he'd had to guide their little boy to his nipple, holding his little head in place until he latched on.

"they look healthy, buttercup." chanyeol murmurs, kissing baekhyun’s cheek. "and you're fine too. i’m glad everything went alright."

"me too," baekhyun whispers, keeping his voice low because now both babies seem to be falling asleep at either of his breasts. "i worried things might not go so well… you know, my mother had many complications when she was pregnant with my brother, and when she gave birth to me. she thought i might end up having the same problem, but i didn’t. our little prince and princess are perfectly healthy. i can’t believe they're here already…"

"let me take one of them, sweetheart," chanyeol says softly, pressing a kiss to baekhyun’s temple. "i want to hold one too."

"be gentle, chanyeollie." baekhyun murmurs, kissing the sleeping baby's forehead before placing her gently into her father's arms. she hardly stirs, only letting out a soft noise of content.

"i will, my darling, don't worry." chanyeol replies, glancing down at the tiny baby in his arms. she's most likely going to be small like her mother, considering how tiny she is now. "what will we name them?"

"i haven't thought much about a name for either of them..." baekhyun yawns, his eyes half shut. "can we name them after a nap? they need to sleep... i need to sleep..."

"of course, my love," chanyeol says. he's decided he'll stay awake while his beloved omega sleeps, so he can hold one of the babies. he'll get jongin to hold their little boy when the guard finally returns. he can't believe how tiny their daughter is, even smaller than their son. "i'll see if jongin can talk to the kitchen staff about getting you something to eat when you wake up."

"alright.." the prince murmurs, curling up. "i love you, chanyeol."

"i love you too, baekhyunnie." chanyeol gives his exhausted husband a kiss before getting up to put the babies in their bassinets for now. he'll leave baekhyun to sleep for the time being. they'll name their precious newborns as soon as baekhyun wakes up.

baekhyun wakes up after a few hours, groggy and in pain. chanyeol pets his hair and holds him for a while, until tiny, shrill cries pierce the silence that's fallen upon the palace.

"that would be our little ones, hm?" baekhyun lets his head rest against chanyeol's shoulder, a tired, weary sigh leaving him. he's exhausted, as any omega would be after being in labor for nearly fifteen hours and giving birth to twins.

"i believe so," the alpha replies, gently rubbing the back of his mate's neck. "they've got strong lungs, just like you."

"amazing," the prince mumbles, slowly getting up. he hisses when he feels a slight twinge of pain, but taeyeon had said it was normal after giving birth. "come on, chanyeol. let's go see the babies."

they wander down the halls until they come to the nursery door. chanyeol pushes it open, letting baekhyun step in ahead of him. he wanders in after, going to one of the bassinets to calm down their son. the tiny baby seems so upset and he can't figure out why, but he knows he's got to do what any good father would do. he scoops the tiny baby up out of his little bassinet, cradling him gently and holding him close. the baby whines, obviously wishing his mother was the one holding him.

"i think he wants to be held by you instead..." chanyeol mumbles, watching how baekhyun cradles their daughter against his soft chest, effectively silencing her distraught cries. she looks so comfortable there, in her mother's arms.

"here," the prince says softly, walking over to his mate. "we'll trade. you keep her asleep and i'll get him to calm down.. and then we'll name them."

"alright," chanyeol mutters, allowing baekhyun to easily swap the babies. he feels so relaxed all of a sudden, now that he's holding their slumbering daughter instead of their upset son. "they still need names, hyunnie."

"right." baekhyun sighs, rubbing their son's tiny back. "goodness, he really did get my strong lungs."

"told you." the alpha replies. "i think we should name him hyojun."

"hyojun? alright... that means i get to name her." baekhyun nods to the sleeping baby in chanyeol's arms. hyojun is, thankfully, starting to calm down in his mother's arms, but he's still crying so much. "i think we should name her gayeong. it means beautiful flower... i think that's fitting."

"there... hyojun and gayeong." chanyeol smiles. "i'm so proud of you, baek. you did so good today.."

"i'm just so glad i'm not pregnant anymore," the omega says. "pregnancy is rough, yeollie. and now i have to lose so much weight!" "you don't have to, sweetheart. if you choose to, you can, but no one will force you to. you've just given birth, darling. the weight won't go away overnight and you shouldn't feel bad about that. besides, you look much healthier now than you did when i first met you."

"mmh." baekhyun focuses on the baby again. "they're both sleeping now.. let's put them back in their cradles and have another nap."

they end up sleeping so long that jongin and his new mate, kyungsoo, are the ones who calm the babies down. it's fine, though, chanyeol and baekhyun deserve some good rest.

five years later . . .

"chanyeol!" baekhyun calls, struggling to get up.

their children are running through the palace halls like wild horses, he can hear the giggles. jongin is nowhere to be seen, even though he'd told baekhyun he'd keep an eye on his prince's young children. hyojun and gayeong are five now, and two years after they'd had their twins, chanyeol had confessed to baekhyun that he missed holding babies. the prince had felt the same and the next time he'd gone into heat, they'd fucked like rabbits. it turned out to be successful because a few months later, baekhyun was pregnant. their three year old twins had hated the idea of a sibling at first, but as soon as she saw the tiny face of her newborn sibling, gayeong was immediately warmed to her new baby sister. park minseo was even smaller than her older siblings were when they were born and she came into the world quietly on a cold winter's night. the twins clung to their mother whenever baekhyun even neared the nursery to check on baby minseo. in addition to a new baby, baekhyun and chanyeol had also gained new titles. baekhyun had basically assumed the role of queen because of his omega status, as the kingdom wasn't nearly progressive enough. with his mate as queen, chanyeol became king, although he never allowed any of the counsel members to disregard his mate because of his status. none of the ideas were ever his and he never let anyone say they were. if the ideas came from his beloved omega, he'd tell anyone. baekhyun had promoted jongin to captain of the guard as well. when he wasn't training other guards, the beta was looking after the little prince and princesses. baekhyun claimed it would be good practice for when he finally became a father, because, after all, it was only a matter of time before kyungsoo gave birth to their first child.

"what?" chanyeol all but races in, frantic and sweating. "are you okay? is it time? did you hurt yourself?"

"what? no!" baekhyun scoffs, waving his hand. "please calm down, your majesty, it's not an emergency."

"but you sounded hurt.." the alpha mumbles.

"yeah, my back hurts," the omega snorts, patting a hand over his swollen belly. he's almost eight months along and getting bigger every day. taeyeon thinks there might be three babies this time. her apprentice, yerim, thinks there are four. she's awfully excited about the prospect of possibly delivering the next royal babies. baekhyun thinks she's right, too. the babies are far too active for there to only be three of them. sometimes, he really curses himself for telling chanyeol he wanted a **big** family.

"are you sure you haven't gone into labor early?" chanyeol asks, biting his lip. "baekhyunnie, you know taeyeon said it could happen."

"i'm not in labor!" baekhyun shouts, both hands resting on his belly. "chanyeol, i would know. this is my third time being pregnant, i know how it goes. please calm down... i just wanted to ask if the children are tormenting jongin or not?"

"hm?" chanyeol looks puzzled. "oh! yes, i believe so... minseo is with kyungsoo, though. she said she was sleepy, i think, so she isn't running around with hyojun and gayeong."

"thank god for jongin and kyungsoo." the omega yawns. "i'll never understand how other omegas can do this. looking after three children while pregnant is hard!"

"you seem to be forgetting something, my love." chanyeol presses a kiss to his mate's cheek. "you're also fulfilling your duties as queen on top of caring for three children while you're pregnant. you've got a lot on your plate, baekhyunnie."

"i know," he sighs. "but it's fine. as soon as these babies are out... we are not thinking about anymore for a _long_ time."

"deal." chanyeol helps his mate up, chuckling at the way baekhyun waddles to the door. the omega looks back, scowling.

"are you going to come with me or are you just going to laugh at me?" he growls softly, waiting for his alpha to join him.

"i'm not laughing at you." chanyeol says, kissing his mate gently. "i'm laughing with you."

"whatever."

they find their children with jongin and a very pregnant kyungsoo. the twins are flushed and smiling, while minseo is sitting next to kyungsoo looking very sleepy. baekhyun thinks their children are lovely. they're growing up to be wonderful, and he couldn't be happier. he just hopes that they'll help out with raising the babies he'll give birth to soon. that would make things... _perfect_. almost, at least. things aren't perfect, but baekhyun couldn't ask for anything more, not after life had given him chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> there it is... my longest fic at 15k... wow.  
> finals week starts on monday so i had to finish this quickly. i've also started posting my fics on aff, user is kissbaeks there too  
> please give me some feedback, i crave it. thank you for reading, as always!


End file.
